finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarus Amicitia
Clarus Amicitia is a character in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV. He is Gladiolus and Iris Amicitia's father, King Regis's childhood friend, and a member of Lucis's ruling council. He is a member of Crownsguard, a group of soldiers usually tasked with protection of the Crown City and the Citadel, and thus, the royal family. He used to accompany Regis on a trip similar to the one their children would end up taking. Profile Appearance Clarus is a middle-aged man with a shaved head and blue eyes. He wears the black and gold uniform typical of the Lucian ruling council's members. Personality Clarus is loyal to his childhood friend and ruler, King Regis. He is willing to endanger his life for the monarch, and he fights for the survival of his kingdom. He chose not to embark on the journey to battle Gilgamesh because it would cause him to abandon Regis, stating that if Regis died, Clarus would lose his purpose as the King's Shield. Story Early life In M.E. 725, Regis fought alongside Cid Sophiar, Clarus Amicitia, Cor Leonis and Weskham Armaugh on their trip to Accordo. Due to the defeat of the Lucis-Accordo allied forces, the Niflheim army had invaded the three regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they began establishing bases followed by a period of peace. Lucis challenged the empire but were pushed back. Regis, as the Lucian prince, had traveled to Accordo with a select few to seek the restoration of an allied force, but was forced to withdraw to the Crown City due to the Lucian army's defeat. The range of the Wall was pulled back to Insomnia's ramparts to maintain the strength to resist the empire's invasion efforts. When the ruins in Taelpar Crag were discovered, Lucis sent its soldiers to investigate only to be slaughtered by Gilgamesh, the legendary bodyguard of the Founder King from 2,000 years ago. Gilgamesh's mission is to test the might of the Chosen King's Shield, but Clarus never undertakes Gilgamesh's trial as he doesn't deem it worth abandoning King Regis for. Clarus reasons that the king needs someone by his side at all times, and what is a shield for with no one left to protect? ''Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways Clarus has been so busy with the treaty-signing preparations that he sleeps at the Citadel where his daughter Iris visits him to bring him a change of clothes. At the Crownsguard's training hall, Clarus tells Gladiolus, his son, about the security measures in place during the signing ceremony of the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. Marshal Cor Leonis will be on external patrol that day and the Crownsguard will operate as usual. Only the bare minimum will be on duty, as the Citadel will be left to the Kingsglaive. The peace has brought along many changes, including the role of the Crownsguard whose new place will be with the people now rather than the king. Clarus doesn't mind as protecting the populace ensures their support for Regis, as the Amicitia family has but one duty: to safeguard and support the king. Clarus asks Gladiolus to keep Prince Noctis safe, not just as the next king, but as a comrade and a true friend. Cor arrives with Prompto Argentum who has arrived for his Crownsguard uniform. Prompto is nervous to be meeting Clarus, and affirms he has completed his self-defense training for the journey. Gladiolus and Prompto leave and the atmosphere becomes solemn. Clarus notes Titus Drautos, the captain of Kingsglaive, hasn't looked well lately. Cor is unhappy the Crownsguard has been excluded from everything related to the signing, and Clarus reminds him that the new orders are for the Crownsguard to protect the people of Lucis, and says Kingsglaive are is the only ones who can fight the Empire. Late at night, Regis and Clarus return from the interminable meeting. Regis is unhappy he can't be honest with those closest to him on the truth of the so-called peace treaty. Clarus empathizes, as he similarly couldn't tell Gladiolus. Regis ponders how people will remember his legacy, and apologizes to Clarus his actions will sully the Amicitia family name, as they are in the service of Caelum. Clarus says Regis doesn't need to apologize, as to him Regis is more than a king: a true friend. ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Clarus aids King Regis in deciding to accept Niflheim's offer of peace, as proposed by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. A few days later, he attends the resulting treaty signing and informs his ruler the Kingsglaive has freed Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae from a Niflheim airship. After the empire attacks and reveals its intention to steal Insomnia's Crystal, Clarus teams up with King Regis to fight Imperial General Glauca. He is killed in the ensuing clash. Other appearances ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Clarus appears as an assist character that Regis can call on. When summoned, Clarus strikes at the enemy closest to Regis with a series of wide radius spinning blows with his weapon, and can attack enemies from all surroundings at close range. When summoned in Arminger Arsenal, Clarus makes a three hit series of heavy blows onto a nearby opponent, and sends off with a salute, being the first to strike before Regis. Creation and development The likeness of Gil Darnell is used to portray Clarus. Liam Mulvey serves as the character's motion capture artist. Voice Clarus is voiced by Banjo Ginga in the Japanese version of ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Reeve Tuesti from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, as well as Fusoya and Kluya from Final Fantasy IV. In the English version of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Clarus is voiced by John DeMita. He shares his English voice actor with Barthello from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, as well as Valkus from Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Gallery Clarus_Amicitia.jpg|A full-body, CG render of Clarus. Clarus-Amicitia-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Character model. Clarus-Amicitia-KGFFXV-Close.png|Character model close-up. Clarus-Amicitia-KGFFXV-Face.png|Facial model. Weskham-Regis-Clarus-Cid-FFXV-Art.jpg|Weskham, Regis, Clarus, and Cid. Trivia *Clarus is never directly mentioned in Final Fantasy XV. *In Piggyback Interactive's Final Fantasy XV Complete Official Guide, Clarus's name is misspelled as Crailas Amicitia. His portrait also doesn't match his actual appearance, but instead is based on an often seen in Final Fantasy Versus XIII and early Final Fantasy XV trailers. Since it was already established that Gladiolus's family had been serving Noctis's for generations, this character could be Clarus's original design. External links *Official cosplay reference guide References Category:Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV characters